After being color-developed, a color photographic light-sensitive material must be subjected to bleach and fixation to remove developed or undeveloped silver. This process is called desilvering. If the desilvering takes much time, a rapid processing cannot be conducted.
Heretofore, this problem has been addressed by incorporating various desilvering accelerators in the light-sensitive material.
Examples of such desilvering accelerators include compounds containing a mercapto group or a disulfide group as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,858, West German Patent Nos. 1,290,812 (British Patent No. 1,138,842), and 2,059,988 (British Patent No. 1,337,346), Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 32,736/78, 57,831/78, 37,418/78, 65,732/78, 72,623/78, 95,630/78, 95,631/78, 104,232/78, 124,424/78, 141,623/78, and 28,426/78 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"), and Research Disclosure No. 17,129 (July 1978), thiazolidine derivatives as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 140,129/75, thiourea derivatives as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8,506/70 (British Patent No. 1,150,466), Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 20,832/77, and 32,735/78, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,561, iodides as described in West German Patent No. 1,127,715, and Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 16,253/83, polyethylene oxides as described in West German Patent Nos. 966,410, and 2,748,430, polyamine compounds as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8,836/70, compounds as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 42,434/74, 59,644/74, 94,927/78, 35,727/79, 26,506/80, and 163,940/83, and iodine and bromine ions.
However, these compounds are disadvantageous in that stability of these compounds deteriorate upon aging. Particularly, these compounds cause an increase in fog.